Avatars
Avatars were added in Beta 18.1 to promote Undercards' new UCP Currency, as these are only able to be bought with UCP. General Information Avatars are just for show, able to be seen next to your name anywhere: In the Home Menu, on your profile page, your profile page in the chat and in battle. Various items and characters from Undertale are shown on these, most of which look slightly or completely different from their card counterpart. Some also just have their head shown, like the face images main characters have in their dialogue box in Undertale. There are quite a few similarities between Avatars and Cards: *There are the 5 Rarities of Common, Rare, Epic, Legend and Determination. **Note: There were no Determination Avatars on release. *Each Avatar of the same Rarity costs the same amount of UCP, with 1 exception. *The higher the Rarity, the more UCP they cost to get. **Common: 0 UCP **Rare: 100 UCP **Epic: 200 UCP **Legend: 300 UCP ***Jacky Bunny's Avatars: 350 UCP **Determination: 500 UCP *The original Common, Rare and Epic Avatars were colourless. Current Avatars Common (7) Froggit, Migosp, Loox, Vegetoid, Whimsun, Moldsmal, Dummy. Rare (45) Annoying Dog, Awkward So Sorry, Barbecue Pyrope, Beggining Flowey, Cactus, Calm Dummy, Cease your Taunts, Chalk Doodlebog, Corrupted Big Bob, Crosshair, Cruel Fate Everyman, Cute and Annoying, Disco, Dreemurrs Pie, Drill Time, Everyman, Final Encounter, Flex Time, Flight, Flying Starwalker Bird, Froggit Golden Hit, Frozen Lamp, Happy Ghost, Happy Vulkin, Hidden Human, Intrigued Fox Head, Lesser Dog, Long Dog, Lover Plane, Mini Frog, Panic Pollutant Gas, Preparing Burger Bush, Ragel, Reader Librarian, Ribbit, Sick Temmie, Singing River Person, Sleeping Froggit, Strong Legs, Surprised Snowdrake, Swap Time, Temmie, Thinking Berdly, Timid Mouse, Tree. Epic (42) Alphys, Asriel Dreemurr, Bad Girl, Chaos Saber Asriel, Cooking Teacher, Cool Papyrus, Dark Darker, Dogs Possession, Flower Goat, Flowey, Follower Kid, Gaster Blaster, Goat Power, Green Flame, Guard Dogamy, Guard Dogaressa, Happy Goat, High School Noelle, Hoi!!, Hyper Goner, Kawaii Gaster Blaster, Leader Susie, Little Monster, Nice Cream Vendor, Nyan Mad Mew Mew, Power of NEO, Reading Toriel, Red Knife, Sad DJ, Sad Tea, Snowdin Snow Storm, Spider Dance, Staring Goner Kid, Stay Determined, Sunset Asgore, Teasing Frisk, Thinking Drake, Timid Asriel, United Final Charge, Very Interesting, Woofenstein, 1 Damage. Legend (58) Angry Sans, Best Employee, Chaos Saber, Christmas Noelle, Colored Sparks God, Cool Dude, Cool Skeleton 95, Cry Baby of Death, Cute Dictator, Cute Mew Mew, Defensive Susie, Determination, Everlasting Memories, Fighting Papyrus, Fight Me, Final Warning, Foolish, Frisk Multi Shot, Get Dunked On, Glitched Gaster, Glowing Ralsei, Goat Mama, God of Hyperdeath, Golden Flower, Happy Nacarat Jester, Happy Nerd, Hardest Puzzle, Hawaii Dancer, Hopes and Dreams, Hot Barman, Hyped Catty, Justice, Kawaii Onion, Little Bad Guy, Mini Rider Sans, No Mercy, Noodles, Nyehehe, Old Turtle, Opera Mode, Photoshop Flowey, Prophet, Shopping Time, So Cool, Spear of Justice, Spell Caster Ralsei, Standing Rouxls Kaard, Summer Undyne, Super Star, Tea Time, Tem Shop, The Carrier, The Sheriff, Try Harder, TV Star, Void, Yellow Flowers Chara, Your Best Friend. Determination (12) Big Eyes Chara, Control, Dark Knight, Erase, Flirt, Happy Chara, Partner, Save, The Hero, Together Forever, True Hero, Your Worst Nightmare. Special (2) * Delete This Ralsei (Generated - Fish Week Final Reward) * Young Toriel (Rainbow - Legendary/Determination UCP Pack Bonus) Old Avatars Common (0) Rare (8) Big Bob, Bomb, Rare Bot, RG 02, Shyren (without Agent), Soothing, Vulkin's Cloud, Vulkin. Epic (2) Epic Bot, Undyne (Dating Outfit). Legend (9) Gerson, Lancer Boi, Legendary Bot, MT Ebott, Onion San, Pirate Undyne, Sexy Fish, Shopping, Trader Temmie. Determination (1) Chara.